


Day 6 - Glow

by elizathecat



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alien Planet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Just after Ragnarok Thor takes Bruce to an alien planet for a friendly day trip (it's totally a date).
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Day 6 - Glow

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to pretend Thor needs to wear a spacesuit because it's cute ok

Bruce had seen a lot in the past few days. He’d seen a lot his whole life really, but the past few days on an alien planet, destroying Thor’s home world and then escaping into space really outshone everything else. But that was not to say he had run out of capacity for being surprised, because he definitely did not expect the sight that greeted him when he opened the door to his room.

“What on earth are you wearing?”

Thor held his arms out, showing off the bulk created by his spacesuit. “Tada! I’ve got one for you as well.”

Bruce shook his head rapidly. “No I don’t think I could pull off that look,” he rocked backwards nervously, but Thor was not deterred.

“I think you’d look lovely in a spacesuit,” he cut himself off quickly, blushing, “uh, I mean, that is to say, it can’t make you look worse?”

Bruce stared blankly at him, so he blundered on.

“No, wait, I mean…you’d probably be fine? Yes! I’m sure you’d look fine, just...come here, Banner, it’s nice.” 

He approached Bruce slowly, with his arms outstretched, but Bruce still jumped slightly when his arms wrapped around him. The suit crinkled gently as it was squashed between them, cushioning the hug, pulling softly around Thor’s shoulders as it was distorted.

“Oh that's actually…” Bruce's eyelids flickered and he tried to subtly press closer, “it’s pretty nice, I can see the appeal. But why did you go to all the effort of putting on a spacesuit just to hug me?” he questioned.

Thor bounced lightly on his toes, rocking against Bruce in excitement. “It’s not just for hugging, though this is nice and we can stay here if you want, you don't have to come anywhere. But I was thinking we could...go out? Together?”

“Where to? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well, to space.” Thor shuffled a little guiltily. “The Valkyrie has forced me to take some time off and has given me the use of one of the landing craft and-well.”

Bruce smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way, squeezing Thor around his wonderfully padded middle.

“Uh, as I was saying, there’s a planet nearby that I have heard is lovely, but I’ve never had the chance to visit it and I hoped…you might like to accompany me?”

“That explains the getup. Of course I’ll come with you.”

“Yes! Thank you Banner!” Thor bounced a few times, before grabbing Bruce’s hand and dragging him towards the door.

“Can I know where we are?” Bruce was impatient to see his first alien planet that he would be experiencing solely as himself.

“Keep your eyes closed for now; I want to get to the place with the best view.” Thor was leading him by the hand, his chubby gloved fingers pressed between Bruce’s. Each step they took bounced a little, making walking a more difficult task, but Thor was plodding onwards steadily and Bruce found himself surprisingly comfortable being led into the unknown.

They came to a stop.

“Open your eyes.”

Bruce blinked forcefully a few times as his eyes adjusted. The sky overhead was darker than he had ever seen on Earth, but he supposed that was due to the lack of light pollution, except… 

The two of them were on a rock outcropping overlooking a plateau where there was a strange glow rising into the sky. It was coming from the...were they trees? They certainly looked a lot like Earth trees apart from the fact they were giving off their own light in various shades of blue and purple. 

“Thor this is amazing, are they trees? How are they glowing? Is it like bioluminescence on earth?” 

“I'm glad you like them,” Thor chuckled, watching Bruce's excitement fondly, “they are equivalent to Midgard’s trees in that they convert energy from this planet's sun into a form which is useable by the ecosystem, but their mechanism is slightly different.”

Bruce was listening intently, his eyes flicking between Thor and the forest laid out in front of them.

“Their biology is different to your Midgardian trees because of this planet’s elliptical orbit. In the summer the light from the star is really intense and they have to convert it into a less harmful form of energy as quickly as possible. And it’s currently winter, which is why it’s safe to be here, so they’re releasing the energy in the form of a glow to keep all the other species well provided with light.”

“How are they doing it?” Bruce was enraptured by the explanation, wiggling his fingers inside the gloves in excitement.

“They have extra…I suppose you would call them organelles…which help them cope with the intense heat and light and convert it for storage.”

“That’s so cool!” Bruce was peering at the forest, looking into the undergrowth. “Why are they all bent? And there’s a whole bunch that are really short but all the same height?”

Thor sat, anticipating that they would be there for a while, and patted the ground next to him. Bruce took a while getting to ground level, unused to manoeuvring the bulk of a space suit, but eventually flumped down ungracefully.

“This planet has very extreme weather patterns, because of its orbit…”

The two talked for hours about the alien forest on its strange planet, slowly shuffling closer until their sides were pressed together, arms around each other and helmets touching. The ground was warm beneath them, another peculiar feature of the planet. The suit was soft around Bruce, pressing around all of his limbs, particularly tight where Thor was embracing him. He wiggled happily, feeling the fabric move over him, equally as cushiony all over and warm, so warm.

“I’ve never been so comfy,” he murmured, feeling slightly drunk on warmth and happiness.

“I’m glad you’re having a nice time.” Thor hugged Bruce tighter, compressing his spacesuit more and making him squeak.

They fell silent eventually, staring out over the luminous forest, Bruce’s eyes jumping between the different shades, rich purple to deep blue to clear turquoise. Bruce knew blue was often seen as a cold, sad colour but he saw none of that here. The glow emanating from the treetops was the warmest thing he’d ever seen, lighting the darkness, providing life to other species in their time of deprivation, a visual representation of the planet’s determination to keep going.


End file.
